Two Men And A Toddler
by DoctorAwesome1
Summary: The story continues! Hawkeye finally gets to come home and see Erica and his father after all this time. How hard can it be to raise a toddler? How hard can it be to adjust back to a life that seemed like a distant memory?
1. That’s What I Told Myself

_June 1954_

_It wasn't supposed to turn out like this._

_Maybe I should have listened to Charles and the woes from all the others. Why did I ever put so much blind faith in myself? Perhaps I should have listened to that little voice in the back of my head telling me that it was a bad idea, I wasn't ready for any of this._

_Sometimes these thoughts are the only things in my mind. Especially after days or weeks when things are going rough. _

_But this week will be different. I promised myself to put aside all my worries. I'd look for that job next week. _

_Starting today it would just be me, dad, and Erica. I'd devote my time to them and nothing else. That's what I told myself coming home from the diner, holding on to my last paycheck. _

_And so what if things always seemed to only get more difficult? Erica will always have me, and I know my father will always have my back. The three of us in it together, a small, but happy and inseparable family._

_That's what I told myself..._


	2. The Old Porch

July 30th, 1953

He took a moment to take in his surroundings.

The old maple somehow seemed to have gotten even bigger while he was gone. The flowers along the old house were in full bloom. His father, he remembered, was always very proud of his little flower garden and never neglected to take good care of it.

The bricks and wooden panels seemed a little more weathered than before, but then again, it was a very very old home. He slowly walked up the wooden porch stairs and listened to see if the boards still squeaked like they used to.

And they did. Daniel obviously hadn't fixed up the old porch while he was gone, but Hawkeye was okay with that. He still vaguely remembered when the porch had caught on fire back in '27. Daniel and his mother had worked hard to repair it, and they were determined to do it themselves. Mostly because they didn't want to have to pay extra to have it professionally done. Hawkeye remembered pleading his parents to help until they finally gave in. It would be the first and last time until he was fifteen that Daniel would allow him to work on a home project.

He smiled remembering his parents doing their part with perfection, and how he laid down his boards much too crooked and managed to nail them down in all the wrong places. It was because of that, the porch always squeaked.

Sure the porch was a mess, but it reminded him of home. Which reminded him...

"Huh, I should probably knock and see if he's home."

It was a Saturday, so it was expected that Daniel would have had the day off. However, who knows if there was an emergency that had to be taken care of at the clinic, or if he had extra work to catch up on.

But not today.

Not long after banging his fist against the door, Hawkeye could hear a familiar shout from inside the house.

"I'll be with you in a moment!"


	3. What If

"Hawkeye..."

Hawkeye could feel the tears collecting in his eyes. There was finally a face to the voice he had only heard over phone calls in Korea.

"Hey, dad," he answered back with a smile.

Daniel stepped out onto the porch and embraced his son as if they were meeting once again after a lifetime of separation. Which is what it felt like.

"Three years, Hawkeye... they took you from me for three years."

Daniel let go and looked over Hawkeye's face. "You're not a little boy anymore."

Hawkeye chuckled, "I'm gone for three years and I come back feeling ancient."

Both were silent when they heard the wooden boards beneath them squeak. Daniel looked down behind him. Erica slowly walked over to Daniel with a little wobble in her step, the little eighteen month-old girl still not having completely polished motor skills.

Erica grabbed on to Daniel's pant leg in hopes of steadying her balance. "Nonno, up."

Daniel smiled and lifted her up in his arms. "Erica, look," he said, directing her attention to Hawkeye, "Remember papa? He's going to be staying with us now."

Hawkeye stared into her wide, dark eyes. They still had the same little sparkle from when he last saw her. She was much bigger now too, probably a little taller than two feet by now. Her dark brunette hair had grown out just above her little ears. And her cheeks were rosey as she gave Hawkeye a little smile.

"Can you say hello?"

She shook her head and rubbed at her eyes.

Hawkeye stared back, wanting to laugh, but instead feeling the anxiety cloud his mind as he remembered what Sidney had to say...

/scene/

_They walked together though that grassy trail, further and further away from the festivities surrounding BJ and the little girl. Sidney wanted to talk to Hawkeye about everything that was happening, and Hawkeye just wanted to get away from that child... and that memory of the bus._

_"I see that you seemed anxious back there, was it because of that kid?"_

_Hawkeye nodded and continued to walk along with Sidney. _

_"You're afraid because of what happened?"_

_Hawkeye nodded once again, "How else am I supposed to feel around that little girl when I know full well it's my fault that baby died?" He sighed and kicked at a pebble in front him, "So I'm afraid of children? It's probably best I keep my distance anyway, I-_

_Sidney came to a stop and looked Hawkeye in the eyes, "Hawkeye, it wasn't your fault. And there's no shame in feeling afraid after what you experienced."_

_Hawkeye nodded hesitantly and the two continued walking._

_"How do you think you'll take it when you get home?"_

_"Good, good. I can't wait to go home... the end finally seems so near."_

_"Hawkeye, I meant with Erica."_

_Hawkeye hadn't thought about Erica since after the incident on the bus, which was odd since she was often on his mind. _

_"Erica?"_

_"You think you'll be able to handle taking care of a child after what happened?"_

_Hawkeye froze and looked over to Sidney, "I completely forgot about her until now," he had said. _

/scene/

Sidney's question came back to him as he stood there, frozen, staring at his greatest fear, which also happened to be the daughter he promised to love and care for.

He was brought back to the present moment when Daniel chuckled, "Don't mind her, she's just a little shy. I'm sure if you spend some time with her she'll remember you in no time," he said, walking back to the door. "Why don't you bring your luggage in and get settled. I'll check the refrigerator and see what we got, I'm sure you're starved!"

Hawkeye nodded and took hold of his bag, taking in a deep breath of fresh air.

_"Sidney, how am I supposed to look at her without remembering what happened? What if something goes wrong and she gets hurt because of me? It'll be the bus all over again! What if I ruin everything..."_

***Authors Note***

A bit of research went into this chapter. It was pretty interesting learning about the developmental milestones of infants and toddlers. Plus the name Nonno, Italian for grandpa (I believe a number of others in the fandom have headcannoned Hawkeye's background as Italian, or is that just me?).


	4. Bonding

Hawkeye sat at the dinner table and poked the leafy greens in the salad with his fork.

Daniel was pouring water for the three of them, and Erica was playing with her toys out in the living room.

"Here you go," Daniel said, setting a glass of water next to Hawkeye. He went back to grab the other glass and sippy cup to bring to the table.

"You look tired."

Hawkeye nodded with a sigh, that quickly became an exhausted yawn. "Yeah. It was a long trip."

"Looks like you could use a nap after lunch."

"More like hibernation."

Daniel chuckled and went out to the living room to get Erica. She could walk and knew simple commands like 'come here' but she still needed help getting into her high chair.

Daniel gently set her down in the chair and went back to the kitchen to whip up something Erica would agree to eat.

Hawkeye watched the little girl as she struggled to reach for her sippy cup, trying to stretch her little hands to the table where it sat.

He chuckled and grabbed the colorful pink and purple cup, handing it over to her tiny hands.

He watched as she gladly took it and fumbled to bring it up to her mouth, spilling almost half of it on her shirt and onto the chair. She looked down at the mess and giggled before brining the cup to her mouth and successfully taking a drink of water.

Hawkeye laughed and heard Daniel call from the kitchen, "What's going on out there?"

"Nothing!" Hawkeye responded, picking up his napkin. He got up and went to go dry off Erica, but as he began to gently pat her down, he soon discovered she was very very ticklish.

She giggled and giggled and Hawkeye couldn't help but chuckle, "What? Does that tickle?"

Daniel walked in with Erica's lunch and watched as Hawkeye finished cleaning up Erica's mess while, on the other hand, Erica seemed to be getting a lot of enjoyment from the whole ordeal.

"She's a messy one, isn't she?"

Hawkeye looked over to his dad and smiled, "That was just her water, I'd like to see what happens when she gets her food."

Daniel sat down and began spooning the food to Erica, "Well, you're about to find out what a picky eater she is."

"Wait," Hawkeye said, "let me do it."

Daniel smiled and handed over the spoon, and went over to Hawkeye's seat so they could trade spots.

And as Hawkeye stared into her precious eyes as he brought the spoon up to her mouth he thought,

_"Maybe this won't turn out as bad as I had thought..."_


	5. Not Again

"Rise and shine, Ben!"

Hawkeye groggily pulled the covers off and stood up to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Breakfast is ready, c'mon downstairs and grab a plate."

"Breakfast?! You mean I slept through all of yesterday?!"

Daniel chucked with a nod, "I suppose you were pretty worn out, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied, getting out of bed. He took a big stretch and looked around his old room. When he had first came in he was much too tired to search out the room where he spent his childhood. It still looked the same from when he left for college. Old journals and books from high school sat collecting dust on a shelf. Several memories of his mother were still around too, a handmade stuffed owl sitting on the windowsill, a small box of trinkets and jewelry she left for him, and the old sailboat quilt she had made for him only a year before she passed.

Then Hawkeye remembered the chest that his father had stored under his bed.

In there were some of the possessions they had kept from his earlier childhood. Clothes, toys, and pictures all stuffed inside.

"Hey, dad, did you ever check and see if there was anything in the old chest that Erica could use?"

Daniel walked in as Hawkeye pulled it out from under the bed. "No, actually I never thought to look in there."

Hawkeye opened it up and peered inside. He saw a few old shirts and shorts that would just fit Erica, and a raincoat that was a little too big, but she'd grow into it eventually. There were a couple toy cars he thought she might enjoy playing with, and then past everything else he saw what was at the very bottom.

With a nostalgic grin he pulled them out and held them up for Daniel to see.

"Would you look at that! My old tap shoes! Gosh, this must have been the very first pair mother gave me, they're so small!"

Daniel smiled and took them from Hawkeye. He inspected the slick, black little shoes with their scuffed metal bottoms. "I think they were, you must have been three or four."

Throughout his childhood and teenage years Hawkeye had never been the athletic type of person, except for dance. He recalled that before he began primary school his mother had him take dance lessons. He, like his mother who was a dance instructor, fell in love with dance very quickly. As a kid he decided that if becoming a doctor didn't work out, he'd just become a dancer. Yet, as soon as college life began, there wasn't any time he could devote to dance.

"I don't think they'll fit Erica for a little while yet," Daniel said, putting them back in the chest.

Hawkeye gathered together what he picked out for Erica and stood up with Daniel. "Well, after breakfast I'll see if these fit her."

"Certainly, and after that I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

"Is something up?"

"No, no. It's just, well I know you might need a week or two to get yourself readjusted to civilian life, but since you'll be staying in Crabapple Cove for the foreseeable future, I thought it would be good to talk about the clinic."

"The clinic?"

"Well, you'll need a job, and I figured us two medical men could team up together, eh?"

Hawkeye felt his mouth go dry. "Oh, yeah... we can talk."

When in all reality Hawkeye knew he didn't want to work for his dad. Of course he wouldn't mind working for his dad, just... not as a doctor. He didn't know how to tell him, but he couldn't take the idea of being a doctor again. Not after days and nights of hours on end of having your hands prying into someone's bleeding body.

Not again.


	6. Matter Of Buisness

Hawkeye sat down on the couch next to his dad.

"Hawkeye! Ready to talk medicine?"

He took a breath, "Listen dad, please don't take this the wrong way, I'd be more than happy to work for you, but... I'm not going to work for you."

Daniel sat up a little straighter and gave his son a confused glance. "Come again?"

"I was looking over at your newspaper, it looks like Shelly's Diner is hiring waiters, the place is in walking distance from here and I thought I'd see if I could get a job there."

"I don't get it, we could work together, not to mention the better pay... and you want to waste how many years of medical school on a diner?"

His words weren't venomous, they were quiet and calm, but Hawkeye still winced at the guilt he felt from his father's words. He wasn't wrong, it would be a waste of years of schooling, not to mention his dad had a good point about the pay. The add in the newspaper advertised for a waiting job that would get him only about six dollars an hour.

"It's just... I don't think I want to be a doctor anymore..."

"You don't want to be a doctor?! What are you gonna do for the rest of your life? Scrub floors for a living? Take out trash cans? Wait on-"

And then it clicked. Daniel stopped his rant and glanced to Hawkeye, realization hitting him. He nodded his head, "I'm sorry, Hawkeye, if being a waiter is what's best for you, then you do what you need to do."

Hawkeye nodded back. But then a very important question came to mind.

"Wait, if we'll both be working, who'll take care of Erica?"

"Do you remember Elizabeth Ainsworth?"

"Yes, we went to high school together."

"She and her daughter recently moved in with her brother, she's been living with him and doing housework since her divorce."

"Her brother, James Ainsworth? He's our neighbor, isn't he?"

"Yes. While you were gone in Korea I paid Elizabeth a few bucks a week to watch over Erica while I was at work. I never wanted to take her to the clinic and risk her catching something one of my patients had," Daniel stood up, "She's a good girl, you can trust her with Erica."

"I'll walk down there later and see her, maybe she'll remember me."

"Sounds good."


	7. Bread And Wine

He brushed off his jacket and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Shouted a voice from inside the gray beach house.

Hawkeye took a step back as the door opened up. A beautiful woman with curly raven hair stepped outside.

"Hawkeye! It can't be you!"

Hawkeye gave her a smile, "Hate to break it to you, Elizabeth, but it's none other than I," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, call me Eliza," she said, dusting some flour off her hands, "why don't you come inside, I was just making lunch," she offered with a gentle smile.

Hawkeye followed her as she held open the door. She led him to a petite dining room with a small little table and a few chairs.

"Why don't you have a seat, we can catch up while I wait for the bread to rise," Eliza said, taking off her apron and taking a seat beside Hawkeye.

"So how's life been for you since we graduated?"

Eliza smiled, "It's been alright, nothing superb. After high school I got a job at the bakery down Lake Street, I met a guy there, Paul. I was head over heels for him until one year into our marriage passed and I couldn't stand being beaten by a raging drunk anymore. I took my daughter and moved here where my brother took me in. Life's a lot better now, I cook and clean for James and my daughter Rivkah, while I sell pastries on the side."

"I didn't know you got married."

"Your father came to my wedding, I would have invited you but... well, you were gone."

"Actually, I think I vaguely remember now, dad may have sent me a letter telling me about your wedding."

Eliza leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table, cupping her cheeks. "So how about you?"

"Well after school I ended up going to Boston for college. I was able to get all my schooling done and get a job for a while before I was drafted. Then I came home just the other day, so I guess not a lot has really gone on since we last saw each other."

"Not a lot? You served in a war for three years and adopted a child, I think that's quite a lot!"

"I suppose... oh, Erica! That's why I came to talk to you, actually."

"Yeah?"

"Well, my dad had told me that you were watching over her during the week, and I'll hopefully be getting a job here soon, so I-"

Eliza sat up and smiled, "You mean you're moving back to Crabapple Cove, to stay?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be good for Erica to at least have a grandfather in the picture since she doesn't have a mother."

Eliza chuckled, "Such a surprise, a casanova like you doesn't have a wife yet."

"Well," Hawkeye said with a grin, "with all the ladies after me it wouldn't seem right to just pick one."

Eliza laughed and stood up. "Still a jokester, aren't you?"

"Who said I was joking," he said with a sly smile.

"I'm going to check on the bread, can I interest you in sharing some, and a cola perhaps?"

"Sure, thanks."

He watched as she walked into the tiled kitchen and opened up the oven. Eliza pulled on her oven mitts and pulled out a tray of soft, steaming bread.

She sliced off a chunk and placed it on a large plate to bring to the table, along with a small dish she carefully poured some olive oil into.

"Dig in," she said, pulling off a piece of the soft, fluffy bread for herself."

"Thanks, don't mind if I do," Hawkeye replied, ripping off a piece to dunk in the oil.

"Careful, it still might be a little hot."

Hawkeye nodded and held onto the bread, trying not to let the oil drip onto his hand or the table.

"Anyway, about Erica, I was wondering if maybe in a week or so, you'd be able to continue watching Erica for the weekdays, I'll pay you whatever you need, as long as I could bring her here after breakfast and take her home before supper time."

"Certainly, Hawkeye. Erica sure is a cute little girl, it was a wonderful thing you did to adopt her."

/scene/

Hawkeye and Eliza both laughed so hard they almost started crying.

"No, no, Hawkeye, I clerrr- clearly remembers that I was the one who lifted you over the fence s- so you could egg Ms. Withers house," Eliza said, not very soberly.

"Well, whoever's version is right... I knows for sure that we both got ourselves into a heck of a lots of tr- trouble," Hawkeye replied with a chuckle, not entirely sober either.

Not long after the two had finished their colas, Eliza had offered to crack out a bottle of wine. She poured him and herself a drink, then another, and another, until there was just an empty bottle.

It had taken both of them a few seconds to register that there had been a knock at the door.

Hawkeye stumbled out of his chair, "Yous wait here, I- I'll get the door."

He slowly turned the knob and pulled open the door.

"Elizabeth? I was wondering if Hawkeye had sto-" Daniel began to ask, until he realized who opened the door for him.

"Oh, Hawkeye! I was wondering if you were still here."

"Y- yup! Why don'ts you come in, pops? Eliza and I was just talkin."

Daniel snickered and walked inside the cozy little home. "It looks like you've been doing more than just talking."

Eliza made her way into the living room and tried to compose herself in front of the elder Pierce.

"Hellos, Mr. Pierce. What brings your compsany?"

Hawkeye chuckled, "She means comany."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "You mean, company?"

"That's right!" She exclaimed.

"Well I came to see if Hawkeye planned on coming home before dinner."

Hawkeye stared down at his wristwatch, "Goodness! We've been talkin fors the past four hours."

"You better gos home then," she said, giving him an awkward hug, "see you later, Hawkeye."

Daniel stepped outside and held the door open for Hawkeye.

"Bye, Eliza."


	8. First Day

August 9th, 1953

Hawkeye straightened out the wrinkles in his dress shirt and sat down. The diner wouldn't open for another thirty minutes, but his application had been approved and he got the job, and it was his first day.

He remembered the first time he ever got a paying job. He was just seventeen when he began working at this very diner. The manager, who now had a head of gray hair since Hawkeye saw him last, was surprised but glad to see Hawkeye apply for the job.

He insisted to himself that he wasn't being biased when he picked Hawkeye again for the job, but he had to admit he had a soft spot for the boy, who was now a grown man.

"Hey, Hawkeye! Good to see you!"

"Hey, Mr. Miller!" Hawkeye exclaimed, watching as the older gentleman made his way over to him, "glad to see the ol' place is still around."

"As am I. Business hasn't been as steady since the Mrs died. Shelly's hasn't been the same since the lady who started it all left for the other side... boy was she a go getter, that woman could do anything..."

Hawkeye frowned, he supposed Shelby Miller's death was another thing he missed during his time in Korea.

"Gosh, Mr. Miller, I'm so sorry to hear that, I had no idea she passed."

"Well, as long as I keep this place going I'll still have her life's work to hold onto."

Hawkeye gave him a nod and looked around. Besides him and Mr. Miller, there was only one other middle aged waitress there.

"Is this everyone?"

Miller shook his head, "Our janitor's in the back helping with the kitchen today, but other than him, yes."

"Weren't there other applicants besides me?"

"No... well, there was one, but he didn't exactly have the kind of record that stood out in a good way."

"I see... so things really are tight around here?"

He sighed, "Yeah, but at least it should run a little smoother with you around." Miller rubbed at the ache in his shoulder before pointing to the door to the kitchen. "We'll be opening soon, so you should probably get back there and acquainted with the other two."


	9. Please, Don’t

After his first day on the job Hawkeye really understood what Mr. Miller had meant by saying business hadn't been ideal.

As a kid he remembered the place always being packed. Shelly's Diner was one of the biggest hubs in the little town of Crabapple Cove.

But today was very different. Only about ten coustomers came in, and one of them only stopped in to use the restroom.

The job wasn't hard, but Hawkeye was already starting to worry about the stability of this job.

He pulled on his jacket and began the walk over to Eliza's home to pick up Erica. But when he arrived he was surprised to see a note tacked to the door.

He tore it off and looked it over.

_Hawkeye,_

_If I'm not home yet, I took Erica and Rivkah to the park on Wilson Ave. Feel free to meet us there, or feel free to wait inside, I left the extra key under the mat._

_-Eliza_

Hawkeye folded the note and put it in his pocket and began to walk to meet Eliza at the park.

/scene/

Hawkeye noticed the three by the sandbox and approached them.

"I got your note."

Eliza jumped, and turned around startled to see Hawkeye.

"Oh, Hawkeye, I'm sorry. I thought I'd have them home before you got back. I lose track of time so easily."

"It's perfectly fine. Erica could probably use some fresh air anyway," he said, watching her pound her little fist into a mound of sand."

Erica, who realized Hawkeye was watching, giggled, "Papa, I did it!"

He smiled, not entirely sure what she did beside hit a mound of sand, but was proud of her nonetheless.

"Good job Erica!" The two adults both said at the same time.

Hawkeye stared at Eliza for a second and smiled, "Kids. They don't make any sense, but they're cute as hell, huh?"

Eliza chuckled, "I can agree with that."

Hawkeye zipped up his jacket as the wind began to get a little stronger. "We should probably get going."

Eliza nodded, "Rivkah and I will walk back with you two."

Hawkeye smiled and reached for Erica's hands. "C'mon, sweetheart, it's time to go home," he said, helping her stand up.

She followed the other little girl and stepped out of the sandbox.

Hawkeye looked over to Eliza, "How long has she been walking?"

"Not very long, she only started getting the hang of things a couple of weeks ago, not that I'm saying she's nimble, but she gets around my house pretty well."

"Better watch out and make sure she doesn't get into any mischief then."

Eliza gave him a smirk, "If she's anything like you, then I suppose I'll be on a constant mischief watch."

Eliza reached for Rivkah's hand and began walking with Hawkeye and Erica. Erica was shorter compared to Rivkah, and Hawkeye was quite taller than Eliza, making it a little difficult for Hawkeye to stoop down and hold onto the little girl's hand, so Erica made sure to stay close to his pant leg.

The two adults continued to talk and reminisce while they walked to the Pierce home. Hawkeye had been telling Eliza about his first day on the job when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Erica had stareded walking further ahead than what he was comfortable with.

"Erica, can you stay close to me please?"

Erica stopped and looked behind her, patiently waiting for them to catch up to her.

Once Hawkeye had caught up to her, she grabbed hold of his leg with her little hand and followed along.

"As I was saying," Hawkeye said, turning to look back at Eliza, "I'm not entirely sure how stable the job is, but Mr. Miller is a good man, I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"Well, if you ever consider looking for another job, maybe my brother could help you. James works for an architectural firm. He could probably get you a good paying desk job."

"I don't plan on leaving the diner just yet, but thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

"What I don't understand is why a smart man like you doesn't get a job working with your father, or find a job at a hospital near the outskirts of town. If I had the chance to go to college I know my work life would be very different, and a lot better."

Hawkeye shrugged, he didn't want to tell her he didn't have it in him to be a doctor anymore. He assumed his dad figured it out, he couldn't tell if he was disappointed or not, and he didn't want Eliza to think he was a wimp.

"I suppose medicine just isn't my thing anymore, maybe-" he stopped when he realized he no longer felt Erica holding onto his leg.

He looked up and noticed her walking ahead of him again.

With a sigh he called out to her again, "Erica, what did I say about staying close?"

She giggled, and as children like to test the waters, she began picking up her pace.

"Erica, please don't run."

She turned to look behind her and smiled, "Catch me!"

"Not now, Erica, please get back here."

Erica let out a little defeated huff, "Please!"

"No, Erica. Come back he-" Hawkeye stopped again when he noticed a considerable drop in the sidewalk leading to the cross walk.

"Erica, turn around and watch where you're going!"

Erica turned to look in front of her, but by the time she did her little shoe caught the end of the sidewalk and she took a tumble onto the pavement.

"Oh my god!" Hawkeye shouted. He stood frozen with fear as he heard the little girl give a shriek followed by a fit of crying.

Eliza had Rivkah sit down on the ground as she rushed over to Erica. She glanced over to Hawkeye, who didn't dare step near them, paralyzed with fear.

"Hawkeye, come over here."

After he ignored her request she quickly kneeled down and held Erica in her arms. She looked her over, saw that she wasn't hurt badly. There wasn't any sign of broken bones, but she did have a little cut on her jaw that seemed to be bleeding a bit, and a scrape on her knee that was a little bloodied.

"Hawkeye, get over here, she's gonna be fine. Kids get scrapes all the time," she said impatiently, looking to see if she had any bandages in her purse.

Eliza huffed and looked over to Hawkeye, she felt a little worry come over her when she called, "Hawkeye?! You there?" But got no answer.

She stood up with Erica in her arms, who was still crying, but was slowly beginning to calm down.

Eliza began to walk up to Hawkeye when she noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hawkeye?"

"Eliza, don't! Please!"

Eliza put her free hand on his back, noticed his rapid breathing, "Don't what?" she asked worriedly.

"It's okay, we can calm her down before they come," he said in a panic, "you don't have to smother her!"

"Hawkeye, what!?" She stared at him, held onto his hand, hoped he'd snap out of whatever was going on. "What are you talking about? I'd never hurt her. Look," she said, showing him Erica, "it's only a few scrapes. She's going to be okay."

Hawkeye tried to steady himself, realizing where he was and where he wasn't. But he noticed the blood on her knee and jaw and panicked again.

"She's... she's bleeding."

Eliza gently and cautiously handed Erica into Hawkeye's arms. "I know. I don't have any bandages with me, though."

Hawkeye blinked and tried to get the last few tears out of his eyes. "We... we better get her home then."


	10. You Can Trust Me

Daniel stepped outside with a concerned glance as his son walked in holding onto Erica, both had tear streaks dried on their cheeks, Erica was bleeding, and Hawkeye was shaking.

Eliza had her daughter in her arms and lingered outside as Daniel walked up to her.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"On the way over here Erica tripped and fell, she's got a few cuts, but she'll be alright."

"That's good," Daniel replied with a relieved nod, "you should probably get going home, I think the wind is getting stronger," Daniel said as he began to walk back to his porch.

"Mr. Pierce?"

Daniel turned around to look at Eliza and saw that she was worried. He walked back up to her, "What is it?"

"Is... is Hawkeye okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how some people are when they come back from a war..."

Daniel felt a knot build up in his throat. He never thought to worry too much about Hawkeye. He had seemed fine since the day he got home beside being a little sluggish, but he expected that.

"Why? Is there something I should be worried about?"

Eliza held onto her daughter a little tighter, "I'll be honest, Daniel, he really scared me," she sighed, "When Erica got hurt he just completely shut down, and when I tried to talk to him he said something about someone coming, and begged me not to suffocate Erica. I'd never do anything to hurt her, I'm just nervous about what happened today..."

Daniel gave her a nod and sighed, "Thank you, Eliza, I'll talk to him. You go on home, try an' have a good evening."

Eliza gave him a weak smile, "Alright, Mr. Pierce. Goodbye."

/scene/

Daniel sat down on the couch and rubbed at his knees. He thought about what Eliza had told him and patiently waited for Hawkeye to come back with Erica.

When he heard the light switch in the bathroom click and the light turned off, he scooted over and made room for his son and granddaughter.

Hawkeye took a seat beside Daniel and sat Erica on the other side of him. As Eliza had said, her injuries weren't bad, so Hawkeye was able to clean and bandage them up pretty quickly.

"Eliza told me that Erica wasn't the only one who had a bit of a stressful day."

Hawkeye sighed and silently gave his father a nod.

"What happened?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know..."

"Eliza said that you were saying something about smothering Erica," he sighed, "I'm starting to worry about you."

"There's nothing to worry about," Hawkeye mumbled, even though he slightly doubted his reply.

"Did something happen back in Korea?"

Hawkeye was silent for a moment. He wondered if he should lie or tell his father what happened.

Daniel only worried more the longer he waited for a reply and didn't receive one.

"Hawkeye, you can tell me anything."

Hawkeye looked over to his father, he was right. Daniel Pierce had something about him that made you want to spill everything on you mind, he was easy to talk to and always ready to listen.

He sighed and looked down at his shoes. He knew if he were to confide in anyone, Daniel would be the one to trust.

"Well, yes," Hawkeye began. "Something did happen."

Daniel sat up a little straighter and tried to hide his worry as he listened to the rest of what his son had to say.


	11. Dear Sid

Daniel flipped through the pages of the small black notebook hoping he would find the right page. He started feeling that his efforts were useless as he kept reading though every note and couldn't find any sign of the name Sidney.

He remembered Hawkeye telling him he had gotten the address and numbers of some of his comrades and put it their phone book, and he had started to wonder if Sidney Freedman was a name that existed within the little notebook's pages.

At last, wedged between the two familiar names Houlihan and Winchester, he spotted none other than Sidney Freedman. He placed the call and held the telephone up to his ear, waiting to hear a voice. He knew it was getting later in the evening, and hoped that someone would pick up.

"Hello?" He heard from the other end.

"Hello? Would you by chance be Dr. Freedman?"

"Yes, that would be me," the voice replied. After a moment of silent thought he returned, "Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with," Sidney thought, noting the voice almost seemed familiar in a way.

"I'm Dr. Pierce, my son said he served with you in Korea."

"Oh, Hawkeye! Yes, we did. How's he doing?"

"Well, I had thought he was fine, until something came up and he told me about some unsettling things he went through in Korea. He mentioned you a number of times and I thought it would be best to speak to you."

Sidney, who had been listening intently, sat up a little straighter in his chair. "Why, did something happen?"

Daniel sighed and relayed what happened back to the psychiatrist. "I don't understand why Hawkeye hadn't told me about this earlier."

Sidney listened and thought for a moment. "It sounds like he experienced a flashback. It's a common effect of combat fatigue, but I'd keep an eye on him, especially around Erica."

Sidney tried to relax back in his chair, but was becoming worried that his fears about how Hawkeye would react around the little girl were coming true. He thought that he'd be able to handle it, heck, he'd always thought Hawkeye would make a good father. When he first learned that Hawkeye had adopted when he made a visit to the 4077th he was pleasantly surprised. But ever since those last few days of the war a little voice came to be in the back of his mind saying that Hawkeye's plans of being a father to Erica would never work out. Perhaps this flashback was proof.

"Feel free to call me back if anything else happens, Dr. Pierce."

"Thank you Dr. Freedman. Have a good evening," Daniel replied before ending the call.


	12. The Invite

August 10th, 1953

_"Who would stop by this late in the evening?" _Hawkeye thought to himself after hearing a knock on the front door.

"Coming!"

He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door just a crack. Upon seeing Eliza he gave her a smile, opening up the door all the way and leading her inside.

"Thank you," she said, looking around the homey living room, "it's been a long time since I was here last."

"Haven't you been here while I was gone?"

"No, your father always brought Erica to my house."

"Oh... then when were you here before?"

"Don't you remember?"

Hawkeye frowned as he led her to the couch. "No..."

"Back in high school, no one wanted to partner up with me for the science fair," she smiled, "and like a gentleman, you offered to be my partner."

Hawkeye smiled back, "Hey that does ring a bell! I remember now, after school for a week we'd walk back here together and work on the project."

"It's a shame we didn't win."

"Right..."

Eliza's smile faded, "So... how have you been since yesterday... with Erica and everything that happened?"

"It's been alright... I suppose I should have told you earlier, at least told my dad earlier-"

"Something happened over there."

"Yeah," he replied with a nod.

"Well, is everything okay... going to be okay?"

Hawkeye thought for a moment. Perhaps Sidney was right when he expressed his concerns about him fathering Erica. But it was just one flashback... the combat fatigue wouldn't really cause that much of a disturbance in his life... would it?

"I think so," he replied with a hesitant smile, "anyway, what did you come over here for? And at such late an hour, it's almost dark out!"

"I know your father came from a Catholic family, but wasn't your mother Jewish?"

"Yes, but she wasn't very religious. That's what you came all the way here to ask?"

Eliza chuckled and shook her head, "Well, Rosh Hashanah is coming up on the 20th, I was wondering if you and your father might want to join James and I for dinner then?"

"Oh, well, my father and I aren't religious."

"That's fine with us, we'd love to have you join us for dinner either way."

Hawkeye smiled, "I'll ask my father about it. I'm sure he'll want to come."

"Alright," she said, standing up from the couch with a beaming smile, "I suppose I'd better get back home before it's too dark out to see anything. Looks like the sun's already fully set."

Hawkeye joined her in standing, "Well, I could walk you home, if you want."

"I'd like that."


	13. Burning Candles

August 20th, 1953

Hawkeye didn't understand why he was so nervous all of a sudden. Maybe it was because Eliza hadn't told him there would be other guests beside them, well, one other guest. But it was just her father, there was absolutely nothing to be worried about.

"Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam..."

There was something almost comforting about the blessing Eliza was reciting, despite having no clue what she was saying. It was familiar, he could have sworn having heard it somewhere before. Perhaps from his mother before she passed.

"...asher kidishanu b'mitz'votav v'tzivanu..."

But there was something beside the comfort he felt. Was it anger perhaps? Confusion? How could someone like Eliza, his mother, heck even Father Mulcahy put so much blind faith in a god no one's ever proved the existence of?

"...l'had'lik neir shel yom tov. Amein."

"Amein," Hawkeye said in unison with the others.

"Blessed are you, Lord, our God, sovereign of the universe..."

Hawkeye continued in thought, _"Sovereign of the universe?" _He wondered how could it be possible to be the sovereign of the universe and allow war and turmoil to break out.

"...who has sanctified us with his commandments and commanded us..."

He was especially baffled by Father Mulcahy's faith. Hell, he was in the damn war! After watching everything that happened around him how do you not begin to doubt the fact of your god's existence? Or at least doubt the fact that your god ever cared about life on Earth? He respected that about the Father, but Hawkeye knew one thing for sure about himself-

"...to light the candles of the holiday. Amen."

"Amen," they all said at last.

-He feared no god, he feared no hell; only war.

They all watched as Eliza lit the candles and sat back down. Hawkeye watched as her father stood up and began the Kiddush prayer. He held up a glass of wine and began.

All through the man's long prayer going from Hebrew to English, the ameins and amens, Hawkeye began to wonder if he'd ever met the man before. He couldn't recall meeting Eliza's father as a child, he was a very tall and well built man for being older than his own father. He figured he couldn't have met him before; he would have remembered someone so intimidating.

After the final Amen, the dinner finally began. Bread, meat, vegetables, and many other culinary wonders were passed around the table, along with the traditional apples and honey. And it didn't take long for the old man to bring attention to Hawkeye.

"Every year since my wife died, I'd come into town to visit my two children for the holiday. It was a surprise this year to hear from Elizabeth that we'd be having guests for once. Except for the two years Paul was here, I never liked the man anyway, it was just us three," he paused to take a bite of food, "you know, Daniel? It's been at least ten years since I saw you last. It's a real treat having you and your son here."

He turned to look Hawkeye dead in the eyes, "It's good to see your son came home from the war safe and sound."

Daniel smiled, "It is indeed."

The old man looked back at Hawkeye, "So, what is your name, young man?"

"Oh, uh... Benjamin Franklin Pierce, sir."

"You married?"

Hawkeye chuckled, "Oh, no, sir."

The old man raised an eyebrow, "I hear you have a daughter."

"He adopted her, she was a Korean orphan," Daniel interjected.

"I see," the old man said with a nod, "that's very respectable of you, Benjamin."

"Thank you."

"Father, would you like some more bread?" Eliza asked.

"Yes dear," he responded with a smile. "I still don't understand why you ran off with Paul... if only you would have married a young man like Benjamin, maybe you'd be in a better place now."

Hawkeye felt his cheeks turn red as he looked up to Eliza, who's face was becoming equally as flushed.

James smirked, "You know, Eliza, you're divorced, and Benny over there ain't seeing anyone..."

Eliza whacked his arm, "Keep your mouth shut!"

Her father gave her an angry glare, "Don't treat your brother like that! I thought your mother and I raised you two better!"

Eliza frowned, "I'm sorry."

Feeling more uncomfortable by the minute, Hawkeye looked over to Daniel, seeing he wasn't even near with finishing his meal.


	14. In A World Full Of Pauls

"I'm sorry if they said anything back there that made you uncomfortable..."

Hawkeye smiled and shook his head, "It's fine."

After the meal, everyone had gathered in the living room to talk, except for Hawkeye and Eliza, who slipped out the back door to watch the last streaks of gold in the sky blend into the darkness.

The two had been walking together out back for a few minutes when they reached the dilapidated wood fence that separated the grassy yard from where it began to blend with the sand leading to the beach.

"Really, and pay my brother no mind, he's always been... annoying." She looked out to the water in the distance and remained silent with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What is it?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't know, I've just been thinking about what my father said." She sighed and shook her head, "I'm thirty-one and living with my brother all because I was young and in love... maybe my father was right. Maybe I should have married a Benjamin instead of a Paul..."

Hawkeye was quiet for a moment before speaking up, "You'll find someone, you just have to be patient."

Eliza leaned against the fence, "Maybe my brother was right too."

_"Oooh boy." _Hawkeye turned to look at her face, "What?"

She sighed, "In a world full of Paul's when am I going to have the chance to find another Benjamin, why should I find another Benjamin when you're already here?"

Hawkeye felt his heart thudding in his chest, "Well, gee, Eliza, we've only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks- I mean, not like that... I mean seeing each other as in since I've been back."

"Hawkeye, there's something different about you... you're a sweet kinda guy."

"I'm not gonna lie, Eliza, I like you... _a lot_. I just didn't know if you felt the same, I mean, we only just started talking not too long ago..."

"We really hit it off though. Maybe it is possible to fall in love in a matter of three weeks?"

Hawkeye gave her an awkward smile, "Maybe we could start seeing each other, if... if that's what you want?"

Eliza smiled back and reached for his hand, "I think I've found my Benjamin."


	15. The Best Medicine

September 4th, 1953

"I don't know how you do it Hawkeye."

Hawkeye stopped wiping down the table and looked up. "How I do what?"

She sighed and pulled back a strand of loose hair, "Comin' in here every day with a smile on your face."

Hawkeye chuckled, "Well it's easy considering I get to see you everyday, Mrs. Davis."

"Hawkeye!" She said bursting out with laughter, "You know I'm a married woman don't you?!"

Hawkeye smiled and pulled out the chair from the table he was cleaning and sat down. It was closing time at the diner, and he and Mrs. Davis agreed to close up alone since Mr. Miller was visiting his son, and the janitor was home sick.

"You know, Mrs. Davis, you don't laugh enough."

When he first got the job he thought Mrs. Davis was some middle aged woman who hated her job and only came for the money. He soon learned; however, she was a close family friend of the Millers, and an excellent cook. Yet, he stood firm in his belief; she didn't laugh enough. The poor woman always seemed tired and gloomy.

She smiled and took a seat across him. "Well, when you get to be my age, the giggles don't come as easy."

"That's a shame, you have such a lovely smile."

"Now now, Ben, I already told you I'm married," she said jokingly.

With a sigh they both looked around the empty little diner.

"What is it with you, Hawkeye? Really?"

He looked back to her. "What do you mean?"

"Well I can't suppose you've got it easy. I heard you just came back from the war but two months ago, you've got a little girl to raise, and you're working a minimum wage job. Really, what is it with you and always being so damn happy?"

Hawkeye looked at her and thought for a moment. Was he really as happy as he let on? She was right, he did have a lot going on, and she didn't even know about every little thing that was going on in his personal life. In fact, aside from what she said, she really didn't know much of anything about him.

"I don't know, must be a thing I learned over there."

"Over in Korea? You learned how to be happy because of a war?" She shook her head, looking at him with a confused stare, "We all know business for the diner has been going down hill, and let's face it, the job ain't what it used to be back in the day, and you want to tell me that it doesn't matter to you because a war taught you how to be happy?"

"No... not exactly, actually... quite the opposite," he said, thinking for a moment, "you see, I suppose it's not that the war taught me to be happy, but more along the lines of... forcing myself to be happy in the face of adversity..."

Mrs. Davis leaned in closer, staring to understand what he meant.

"You see, things weren't exactly easy over there, much harder than it is here, but we managed... mostly through jokes and crude humor. We survived because we laughed and found a little light in the darkest places... and I guess I've kept that idea with me."

He reached across the table and held onto her hands, "I know business here is rough. Mr. Miller does the best he can but it's hard to get a good pay when the diner is just barely making ends meet, and I'm sure you've got stuff going on in your life you haven't told us about," he said as he watched a more solemn mood come over Mrs. Davis, "but as a doctor I can assure you, laughter really can be the best medicine."

She smiled as Hawkeye let go of her hands. "Thank you, dear," she said, taking her handkerchief and dabbing at her eyes. She sniffled before realizing what he said.

"Wait... did you say doctor?"

Hawkeye nodded, "I suppose that's one thing I haven't blabbed about back in the kitchen."

"You can't be serious!? No... you're joking with me aren't you?"

"No, I really am... -was a doctor."

"Was? Why... what is a young man like yourself doing here? You could have a large home, lots of money, respectable coworkers, and-"

"Mrs. Davis, please," he said, cutting her off, "I already have a wonderful home and family, and as for respectable coworkers, have you taken a look in the mirror lately? You're one of the hardest working women I've ever met!"

Blushing, she huffed and stood up, "I should've known you were a brainy little thing," she dusted off her apron and stuffed her handkerchief back in her pocket, "we better hang our aprons up for the weekend and head out."

Hawkeye nodded and followed her into the back room.

"And thank you for what you said... I suppose it wouldn't hurt to catch a case of the giggles every now and then."

"Yeah..." Hawkeye paused for a moment as he hung up his apron. "Mrs. Davis?"

"What is it dear?"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but... is there something bothering you? I mean, I feel like there's something... you're just always so down."

She sighed, "You already told me a little something about yourself... how 'bout we leave this for another day, alright?"

Hawkeye nodded, feeling his suspicions were right. There was definitely something eating at the older woman... but what?

The two both jumped to the present moment when they heard a knock on the glass from out in the main room. They quickly walked back into the diner and saw two children and a woman who was pointing to the locked door from the other side of the glass.

Hawkeye smiled as he recognized their faces. What a suprise it was to see them here.

Mrs. Davis frowned as she watched him take out his keys to open the place up. "Hawkeye, we've already cleaned the place up! I know we would benefit from a few more customers, but-"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Davis, they're here for me."

She watched as he unlocked the door and let them in.

"Mrs. Davis, this is my daughter, Erica," he said looking down at the her, "and this is Elizabeth and her little girl."

The older woman smiled, "pleased to meet you," she said to Eliza, "you must be the gal Hawkeye's been talking nonstop about."

Eliza chuckled, "It's a pleasure meeting you as well, ma'am."


	16. Surprises

"So what's this all about?"

Eliza looked over to him and grinned, "I thought a little suprise visit would be nice. Plus, Daniel has asked if I would want to come over for dinner."

"Dinner? What's on the menu?"

"Your dad said he was cooking a suprise."

Hawkeye smiled, "Well it looks like we've got quite the evening ahead of us don't-"

"Up! Up!"

With a chuckle, Hawkeye looked down to the little girl trailing along next to him. Erica held her arms high up and waved her little hands. "Alright, up you go," he said, pulling her up to sit on his shoulders.

/scene/

"Hey you two!!"

"Down we go!" Hawkeye said, gently bringing Erica down from his shoulders and setting her down on the carpet.

Eliza closed the door and led both the girls to sit down on the couch while she and Hawkeye went to survey what Daniel was cooking up.

"Ah ah ah! Don't come any closer!"

"Why not?!" Hawkeye asked, taking a step back with Eliza.

"I told you two, it's a surprise," Daniel replied, pointing a wooden spoon at the two hungry adults.

"Alright, alright, Mr. Pierce," Eliza said, raising her hands in defeat.

Hawkeye led Eliza back to the living room, where the two took a seat on the couch.

"So... How's everything at work been for you?"

Hawkeye sighed and tried to not look as worried about the matter as he really was. "Things haven't been that great. We're short staffed and barely making enough money to keep the place up and running. Would you believe me if I told you that aside from Mr. Miller and myself, only two other employees work there?!"

"There's only four of you running the whole place?!"

"Yeah... I don't wanna say it Eliza, but I'm worried. I wouldn't be surprised if the diner doesn't make it through another year."

"That's horrible! Why, that place is Mr. Miller's pride and joy!"

"I know," Hawkeye said with a solemn nod.

The two sat together in silence for a moment. Hawkeye watched as Eliza's face was lost in thought. She was ever so quiet until-

"Hey!"

"What?"

"What if I asked Mr. Miller for a job? I mean... I can cook pretty darn well considering I'm a baker..."

Hawkeye smiled, "That's a great idea, but who'd watch the kids?"

Eliza looked over at Erica and Rivkah, both already fast asleep on the other end of the couch.

"Hmmm, you've got a point... do you think Mr. Miller would let the kids stay at the diner?"

"Eliza, I'm glad you wanna help out so much, but I really don't think you getting a job is a good idea right now."

She nodded, "You're right. Unless... we could ask someone to watch them?"

"I really don't think that's something either of us can afford right now."

"Alright, sorry, I'll drop it."

"ALL DONE IN HERE!"

Both the kids startled awake by the shout and smell of Daniel's cooking. All four in the living room watched as Daniel came in with his oven mitts still on.

"Well, what are you couch-potatoes waiting for?!"

Eliza took in a whiff, "It smells good, what is it?"

Daniel smiled, "Lasagna and tomato soup, fresh from the kitchen. I think that-"

Daniel stopped his speech as the little black telephone on the end table began to ring. Eliza stood up and was about to answer, but-

"-Hold on now! It's supper time! Whoever's calling will just have to call later, you don't want my cooking to get cold now, do you?"

Eliza chuckled and diverted her path to the dining room, "Of course not, Mr. Pierce."

/scene/

"Hold still, Erica," Hawkeye said, wiping some soup off from her chin.

"This was really good, Mr. Pierce. Thank you so much for inviting me and my daughter over."

Daniel smiled, "Oh anything for a nice, young lady such as yourself."

And then the phone rang again.

"Agh! Don't folks know this is the dinner hour?!" Daniel stood up, "Well, the meal's just about over anyway, I suppose I should answer it. Hopefully it wasn't a call I missed from a patient."

"Oh sit down, I'll answer it for you," Eliza said, already halfway out the room.

"Thank you, dear," Daniel shouted back.

Hawkeye also stood up, "I guess I might as well get these two cleaned up," he said, glancing at the two messy toddlers.

"Mr. Pierce!?"

"Who is it, Eliza?" Daniel shouted back.

"I think it's one of your colleagues; another doctor."

Daniel stood up and began to make his way to the living room, "What's the name, dear?"

"Dr. Hunnicut."


	17. When We Meet Again

Hawkeye immediately stopped cleaning as soon as he heard that name fall out of Eliza's mouth. She had no clue who he was, but Daniel peered back into the dining room to see the look of surprise on his son's face.

"Hawkeye, I don't think this call is for me," Daniel said.

"BJ? BJ called?" Hawkeye quickly went to get the telephone from Eliza, who was still lost as to who this Dr. Hunnicut was.

"BJ? Beej, are you still there?!" Hawkeye practically shouted into the phone.

Hawkeye felt a pang in his chest as he heard the same old chuckle on the other end of the phone. "I'm here, Hawk."

It had only been a month and a half since he last saw or heard of BJ, but that was a month and a half too long to be away from your closest friend.

Hawkeye could feel himself starting to get choked up, "How've... how've you been?" He asked, feeling a few warm tears roll down his cheek.

"It's been... weird... adjusting to civilian life," the calm and friendly voice responded, "I'm sorry about calling you at this time, I didn't really think about the time difference between California and Maine, it's just... I miss you."

Hawkeye smiled, wished BJ could see him smile. "I've missed you too."

A moment of silence passed before BJ cleared his throat and brought the conversation to life again. "Listen, Hawk, the last time I saw you I promised you that we'd see each other again. I know it hasn't been long since we've been back, and I know you might need more time to yourself, but I wanna stick to my promise. I miss you, Peg and Erin are dying to meet you... I just want to see my best friend again."

/scene/

While Hawkeye had been on the phone, Daniel had decided to walk Eliza and her daughter home and explain who BJ Hunnicut was along the way. By the time he got home, Hawkeye had finished the call and gone back to cleaning up the table.

"You two hung up already?"

"Long-distance call... BJ didn't want to keep me too long."

"I see... what'd he have to say?"

Hawkeye finished putting the plates in the sink and went to seat himself down at the dinner table. "Well, we were thinking about a visit in a few months. If you don't mind, maybe he and the family could stay with us when that happens?"

"I wouldn't mind."

Hawkeye smiled like a giddy child who just got the "okay" from his parent to have a friend spend the night. "Thanks, dad, you'll really like meeting him. He's a great kinda guy."

"You two were pretty good pals, huh?"

Hawkeye nodded reminiscently, "I knew we'd see each other again eventually, I knew he wouldn't break his promise... I just never expected him to call so soon."


	18. Bad News

October 3rd, 1953

"Alright, I have some bad news. As you can see it's just us three here today... and unfortunately that's how it's gonna be from here on out."

Hawkeye frowned, things at the diner were only getting worse.

Mr. Miller paced infront of Hawkeye and Alex the janitor. "Unfortunately, Mrs. Davis can no longer stay with us. I've gotten word that on account of a family emergency, she'll have to quit her position here indefinitely. In the next week she and her husband will also be moving out of Crabapple Cove."

"What happened?" Hawkeye asked.

Mr. Miller stopped his pacing and let out a sigh. "Her daughter passed away over the weekend. She had cancer."

"Good god," the janitor mumbled, shaking his head.

"So that's what it was," Hawkeye thought to himself.

Mr. Miller went back to his nervous pacing. "Now that we're even more short-staffed, I'm going to run the kitchen with Hawkeye, and Alex, I need you to run the register. I know this sudden shift might be unsettling, but at the moment there's nothing else I can do until I find a replacement. More than one new employee would be nice, but let's not get our hopes up."

"Mr. Miller, if you don't mind, I'd like to propose something," Hawkeye offered.

Miller finally stopped his pacing and looked at the young man, "Please, I'm all ears."


	19. Propositions

"I know I said it wasn't a good idea, but desperate times call for desperate measures, besides... maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea."

Eliza smiled, "You know I'd be more than willing to, and if you say Mr. Miller has no objections to letting me onboard I will gladly do it... but remember you also made a good point."

"Right, right, the kids..." Hawkeye began thinking, hoping a solution would come to mind. "I don't know... I'm sure we'll think of something, or someone who can watch them."

"What about Ms. Withers?" Eliza suggested.

"Our old teacher?"

"Yeah!"

"Eliza, do you even know if the old woman is still alive? She was like sixty at least when we graduated."

"Believe me Hawkeye, she's the kind of person who'll probably live to see the end of the world. Besides, I think you're just worried that she'll remember that we were the ones who egged her house all those years ago."

Hawkeye chuckled, "While that might be true, do you know if she still lives in Crabapple Cove?"

"We can always find out."

/scene/

To their relief it wasn't locked. Hawkeye and Eliza both opened the front gate of the fence with the two kids trailing behind. It was the same old fence the two had climbed over nearly fifteen years ago after egging the same old home that the same old Ms. Withers lived in.

Once they reached the concrete steps to the home and the small concrete porch, Hawkeye rapped his hand against the door to see if anyone was home.

It didn't take long for someone to answer.

The little door swung open from its metal frame, and Hawkeye had to quick jump out of the way as not to get smacked in the face.

A small but peppy old woman stood in the doorway to the home and peered at the two adults and their children standing infront of her.

After a moments observation, she pushed up her glasses and addressed them.

"You two haven't come back to egg my house again, have you?" She said with a bite of sarcasm.

Hawkeye and Eliza both winced, having hoped that she would have forgotten about that by now.

"Now, now, come inside already and tell me why you're here," she said, returning inside and leading them on.


	20. Good Fortune

Luckily for Hawkeye and Eliza, Ms. Withers had no hard feelings against them for their foolish actions back in high school. After inviting them in for tea and scones, they talked about how things were going for them and even had a few laughs before asking her about the kids. And of course, seeing the sweet little girls and their parents' pleading faces, she agreed to babysit.

It was almost as if things were finally starting to go perfectly smooth for Hawkeye and Eliza, not to mention Mr. Miller.

Miller was glad to give Eliza a job, and on top of that was able to hire another two workers. Business was still pretty slow but even that was starting to get better by the day.

Daniel's private practice was successful as always, and Erica continued to hit milestone after milestone. She was walking and talking (as well as a toddler could), and happier than ever.

And it seemed that today was about to be even better than the day before for Hawkeye...

November 19th, 1953

"Hello? ...BJ?! Hey how are you? It's great hearing from you again," Hawkeye said into the telephone.

"I'm doing great as always. How about you?"

"You know," Hawkeye said with a chuckle, "Things are actually starting to look really good for me."

"Oh really? Care to elaborate on your great fortunes?"

"Well, I don't know if I told you this the last time you called, but a real nice girl I knew from high school, Elizabeth Ainsworth, and I've been going steady for a while now."

"Really? I never thought you were into committing, I always remember a certain someone calling themselves the 'cassanova of Crabapple Cove,'" BJ said.

"Yeah, well, she's different."

"Mhmm... what else?"

"Well, my job is starting to take a turn for the better, and my dad's place is doin' real good too."

"Well, hey Hawk, that's really good to hear. Before I forget, I actually called you in hopes of maybe deciding a time we could get together."

"Oh, of course! You know my dad and I wouldn't mind having you, Peg, and Erin stay at our place for a while, although it does get a little cold in Crabapple Cove this time of year."

"Hey, we'd love to fly over to Maine so long as you folks are fine with it. Does sometime after the holidays sound good?"

"Yeah, I think we'll be good for any time in January if that's what you had been thinking."

"Sounds like a swell idea, I'll call you back in a few weeks and let you know what days work best for Peg and I."


	21. Downhill

February 22nd, 1954

"He really let you take a week off even with everything starting to go downhill?"

Hawkeye nodded, "Thankfully, yeah."

After the Pierce and Ainsworth family spent a cheery holiday season together... things started to go downhill pretty fast.

Unfortunately, just after the new year, Ms. Withers did something that everyone in Crabapple Cove thought she'd never do; die.

Despite the fact she could easily be described as "ancient" no one really thought they'd live to see the day old Lucille Withers would kick the bucket. Hawkeye was relieved to know that at least the old woman passed away peacefully in her sleep. It was unfortunate though, as both Hawkeye and Eliza had gotten to befriend and grow close to her during the time she watched over the girls. At least Mr. Miller was kind enough to let the girls stay at the diner (so long as they didn't wander back into the kitchen) until their parents could find someone else to watch them.

Speaking of Mr. Miller, he too was subject to this rash of bad luck.

The winter weather seemed to only get worse, and the middle of January saw a nasty snowstorm. This of course put a smile on all the school children in town, but not for Miller. Business was usually slow this time of year as it were, but the snowstorm really slowed things down.

It wasn't rock bottom for the business, it was getting bad again, but at least it wasn't rock bottom.

And it wasn't until the end of January when Hawkeye heard from BJ again.

He wouldn't be getting any visit that month, or for February after BJ explained that a conflict with work came up. In the end; however, the two agreed on the visit being set on the first week of March.

At least Hawkeye had one good thing to look forward to.

"So I'm guessing I'll be all alone that week, huh?"

"Aww, c'mon, Eliza. He's my best friend, and it'll only be a week."

Eliza smiled, "Work is going to be awful boring without a certain someone to whistle tunes back in the kitchen..."

"Well, if you're going to miss me that much," he said with a chuckle, "why don't you stop by for dinner while I'm off work?"

"Do you think your guests will mind?"

"Not at all, I think they'd love to meet you."


End file.
